Beat the Clock
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2015
Summary: Season 11's ep Spooked. What if Porter didn't shoot Rojas? What if Rojas got away with Olivia as his hostage? Will Elliot and the team be able to find them before the unthinkable happens? Please R&R! ON HIATUS!
1. Get away

**Title: Beat the Clock**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia; Munch/Alex; Fin/Melinda; Cragen/Donnelly; Dean Porter, more later:**

**Rating: Strong PG-13/Strong R**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, Elliot would still be at SVU and he and Olivia would have many Stabler babies together.**

**Setting/Classification: AU, Drama, Romance, Violence, Suspense**

**Spoilers/Notes: Season 9's **_**Spooked. **_**Elliot's divorced. Elliot and Olivia have been happily dating for almost five years.**

**Summary: What if Porter didn't shoot Rojas? What if Rojas managed to get away with Olivia as his hostage? What if Elliot and the team ended up having to find them before the unthinkable happens? **

**Author's note: I wanted to do something a little different after watching the episode the other day. I decided to have Olivia be kidnapped in this one and things will get graphic, so be warned.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Mexican International Airport**

**Manhattan, New York**

**November 4, 2009**

Detective Olivia Benson of Manhattan's Special Victims Unit has been taken hostage before. She has had a gun being pointed at her head before. And she has been assaulted before as well. Being a cop does come with benefits, but there's also danger.

And, now, she's in danger because Rojas, the man they've been looking for, somehow managed to made her out to be a cop when he approached her and whispered that he has a gun and that he'll use it if she doesn't go with him.

And that's when she knew she was in big trouble.

Her partner and longtime boyfriend noticed right away what went down and started descending after the pair. As Olivia and Rojas made their way down the escalator, he reached over and pulled her gun out from her holster. She sighed, rolled her eyes and realized that she's in big trouble.

"You're never gonna get away with this," she warned as they made their way toward the emergency exit.

"Shut up, bitch. I'm the one with your gun," he hissed loud enough for her to hear as they went out the door. A cop was standing in front of his squad car and saw what was about to happen. He reached for his gun, but Rojas was one step ahead of him; pulling out his cell phone and pushed the number 8 and fired.

"No!" Olivia screamed as she watched her brother in blue go down. She still looked shocked when Rojas pulled her away. He still had his arms around her waist; trying to keep her close as possible.

A moment later, Elliot barged out through the exit door and found the uniformed officer laying on the ground, clutching his chest. He tended to him for a second, who told him that Rojas has a woman with him and that they just took off. Elliot looked over his shoulder and saw Rojas dragging Olivia throughout the parking lot. He pulled his gun out of his holster and proceeded to follow them.

He took his position behind garbage bin and pointed his gun right at them.

"Drop your weapon, Rojas!" Elliot screamed.

Rojas stopped what he was doing and stood right behind Olivia; pointing her gun right at her head.

"Drop your weapon or she dies!" Rojas screamed back.

"Let's take it easy here. Let's take it easy. Just let her go," Elliot pleaded.

"No way. I'm getting out of here and I'm taking her with me!" Rojas snapped.

"I can't let you do that, Rojas. Tell me what you want," Elliot said.

"I want a car to come here with all my shipment," Rojas suggested, still pointing Olivia's gun at her head.

"I can do that, but you have to let my partner go," Elliot said, still aiming his gun at Rojas.

"I can't do that. She's coming with me whether you like it or not!" Rojas screamed.

All of a sudden, a limo pulled up right in front of Olivia and Rojas, effectively blocking Elliot and members of the SWAT team and FBI agents from moving in. The driver side window rolled down and the driver tossed a grenade out and it rolled over to where Elliot was standing at. He immediately took cover just as the grenade went off; which gave Rojas enough time to throw Olivia inside the limo and climbed in right after her. Seconds later, the limo tore away from the parking lot; leaving feathers of dust in its wake.

Elliot got up from where he took cover from and immediately started looking for Olivia. When the dust settled, however, he knew that Rojas has outsmarted them all and now he has Olivia somewhere. Elliot quickly ran around the parking lot, but they were long gone. He mentally kicked himself for not moving in sooner.

Now, it's up to him to find the love of his life before it's too late.

Meanwhile, Olivia was trapped right in the limo with Rojas sitting right next to her; still pointing her gun at him. She refused to look him, even when he started making advances towards her. She ended up looking at him when he placed his calloused hand on her thigh.

"Don't touch me," she said, flinching away.

"Ah, my dear. You don't have a choice in this matter. I still have your gun and I decided you're gonna be quite useful to me," he hissed right in her face.

"Useful for what?" she snorted, glaring at him.

"You'll see," he replied, moving his hand up towards her thigh. She flinched when his fingers found its way towards the area between her legs.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed more forcefully. Rojas wrapped his hand around her neck and yanked her towards him. She looked into his eyes and saw a man ready to kill.

"Now you listen to me, you stupid little bitch! You belong to me now; which means you're gonna do what I want, when I want and how I want, do you understand? The only way I'm gonna let you go if when I cut you sexy little body up into tiny little pieces and spread you all over the United States. Your little cop buddies won't be able to catch me because I'll be long gone! I won't be messed with! Do you fucking understand me, bitch?" he screamed right in her face.

Olivia felt tears forming in her brown eyes. She was trapped and there was nothing she can do to get away from him. He could kill her right now if he wanted to, so she knew it was best to just go along with whatever he wants and maybe, just maybe, he'll let her go eventually.

"Y-yes, I understand," she stammered.

"Good. I'm glad we've come to a mutual understanding," Rojas said as he released her neck. His hand once again made its way on her thigh and went up towards her sensitive area. She just sat there and allowed him to fondle her; closing her eyes and imagining that she and Elliot were on a tropical island; running down the beach butt naked and making sweet love under the sun.

A shiver went up and down her spine when she felt Rojas leaning over and started nibbling on her neck roughly; biting her with his teeth while he continued to rub her sensitive area. Olivia didn't move a muscle; she was frozen in shock and fear. Flashbacks of what happened at Sealview entered her mind and all she could think about what how close she came to being raped.

And now, it was happening all over again. Only this time, she's in a completely different situation.

"You are so beautiful," Rojas whispered in her ear. She shivered once again when he turned her face towards him and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. She felt sick to her stomach when he stuck his tongue right down her throat and wanted to gag when he deepened the rough kiss. His hands made their way towards her breasts; thumbing her nipples through the shirt she was wearing. Next thing she knew, she felt something clicking on her wrists. She quickly came to the realization that Rojas had just handcuffed her.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her up right on his lap; causing her to straddle him. She could feel his bulging erection pressing against her core and that was enough for her to want to roll over and die. Rojas started nipping at her neck again while his hands made their way towards her ass. He started kneading and cupping them as he kept nipping and biting her neck.

Rojas leaned back and admired the beautiful woman sitting on his lap for a moment. He couldn't believe he got a hold of her. Had he not taken out of the airport, he would've went ahead with his business. Now she was gonna be apart of his business; professionally and personally.

And having some fun with her at his expense.

For Olivia, the nightmare of her being held captive by a drug lord is just beginning.

X

**Special Victims Unit**

**16****th**** Precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**November 4, 2009**

"A limo pulled up right in front of us and a grenade was thrown right at us. We took cover just as it went off, leaving Rojas to push Olivia inside the limo and took off. Now, we don't know where they are," Elliot explained to his captain.

Cragen sighed. "Rojas outsmarted you and now he has a hostage. Do you know where he may have taken her?"

"No, but he hasn't gotten far. We alerted checkpoints, other airports, bus stations and train stations all over New York. We'll find them soon enough," Detective John Munch assured them as he kept track on Rojas's whereabouts on the computers.

"Where was Porter in all of this?" Cragen asked, looking frustrated.

"He was chasing the drugs from the entrance. He had to pull back when the drug runners spotted him, but his fellow agents caught them before they went far," Elliot explained.

"Okay, well, like Munch said, Rojas hasn't gotten far. He could be right under our nose. Keep track on where he could have taken Olivia. If he slips up, we'll move in," Cragen said, patting Elliot on the shoulder and then walked away.

_I hope so, Cap. I really hope so, _Elliot thought as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the precinct.

He was determined to find Olivia, no matter what.

X

**Unknown Location**

**Manhattan, New York**

**November 4, 2009**

The limo pulled up towards a location in the outskirts of town. Rojas got out of the limo and pulled a handcuffed Olivia out with him. He dragged her towards an abandoned warehouse and pushed her right inside. The bad smell immediately filled her nose as he dragged her along the big building.

"Where are you taking me? Why are we here?" she asked as she looked around to see if she could find a exit to get out of here.

"No one can find us here. I can do whatever I want here; and that includes you," he sneered at her. He turned the corner and threw her down on a seedy old mattress, which was right next to a lab he had set up for his business. He leaned down and handcuffed her right on the bedpost, cutting off her chances to escape.

"Now, you're not going anywhere. I have you right where I want you, bitch," Rojas snarled as he reached up and began unzipping his pants.

Olivia's brown eyes were wide open in shock when he finally freed his erection. Tears started forming in her eyes again as he leaned over and dangled his member right in front of her face.

"Open your mouth and take me in. And if you bite me, so help me God, I'll kill you," he warned angrily.

Reluctantly, she opened her mouth and felt him sliding in. Tears fell from her eyes when Rojas grabbed her head roughly and she could feel the tip of his member touching her throat. She wanted to gag when he started thrusting in and out of her mouth. She could feel him moaning and panting as he picked up the pace quickly. With his free hand, he fondled her breasts while he kept up the pace.

Olivia wished she had more strength to fight him off; to bite him, to do anything to get away but he has complete control of her. As Rojas began to climax, she closed her eyes and thought about the tropical island she should be with Elliot right now. However, reality set in when Rojas climaxed right in her mouth.

He pulled out of her mouth and rested right on top of her. She could feel him panting in her ear and that made her sick to her stomach. She just wants to kick his ass right now.

"You were amazing, bitch. I think you could do that again when I get done from work," he said as he got up off of her and stuffed his erection back in his pants. He got up and headed towards his lab, leaving her alone to ponder how her life was changed forever.

And how the nightmare of being held in this warehouse wasn't about to end anytime soon.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Rojas has some more fun with Olivia while Elliot and the others works tirelessly to find her. Will they be too late? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	2. Living in hell

**The reviews for the first chapter has been amazing, thank you very much. It's been a long time since I've written an entire story. I've been pretty busy with my other stories and I haven't really had the time to put anything together. Oh, and just in case, this story has been rated 'M' from here on out. I did mention that things will get graphic. I know what I'm doing, though. Olivia will be rescued soon enough.**

**Oh, and one reviewer pointed out that Olivia wouldn't just give in so easily. I know she doesn't, but just remember that Rojas has her gun and he won't hesitate to kill her. Which is what happens in this chapter will be a little bit more clear on what happens when you try to fight. Bad things can lead to worse things.**

**One more thing, for future reference, is there a drug out there that makes people submissive and obedient? Let me know if there is.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Abandoned Warehouse**

**Manhattan, New York**

**November 4, 2009**

Olivia was trying desperately to get the hell out of here, but Rojas has her handcuffed on the seedy, run down old mattress and he even managed to strip her down to her bra and panties. She tried to struggle and even managed to take a swing at him, but that just fueled his anger even more because he punched her dead in her stomach; causing her to gasp out in pain. Furthermore, she was forced to perform oral sex on him once again. This time, however, he ejaculated on her stomach, then he wiped his semen off of her with his tongue.

She desperately looked around to see if she can find something to use to help her escaped, but so far, nothing. Rojas has kept everything hidden and he still has her gun. He won't hesitate to kill her if she crosses him again, which is why she's trying so hard to get out of this hell hole before she wounds up six feet under.

Her thoughts then turned to Elliot. She knew he tearing Manhattan up trying to find her. If only she left something for him to find; a key piece of evidence that will bring them here. However, as Rojas had said, no one can find her here. And even if they did, the drug lord would find a way to get out of here; taking her with him in the process. She has to save herself before it's too late.

Olivia braced herself when Rojas returned from another drug run in the city. Her breath caught in her throat when he finally appeared from the shadows with a smug smile on his face.

"Well, dear, looks like I made another deal. I'm going to a party tomorrow night and you're going with me," he told her, making no room for argument.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, asshole!" she hissed.

He leaned down, grabbed her face and slapped her hard. You could hear the smack echoing throughout the warehouse.

"You don't have a fucking choice, bitch. I told you that you belong to me! You're gonna do what I want, when I want and how I want!" he snapped.

"I'm not going with you and that's final! Now let me go!" she spat back.

He got angry and pinned her down on the mattress. A scream came out of her mouth when he proceeded to slap and punch her. She struggled to get away but she could barely breath because his body was crushing her.

Then, Rojas reached behind him and pulled out her gun. He pointed it right at her head, for which she stopped struggling.

"Now that I got your fucking attention, this is what's gonna happen tomorrow night. You're going to the party with me. If anyone asks, you're my wife. You will be with me all night long, so I'm gonna make sure no man lays a single hand on you. If you don't abide by my fucking rules, I'll put this bullet in your stupid little head. Do you fucking understand me?" he hissed at her.

"Yes, I understand," Olivia eventually caved.

"Thank you. That's all I ask. Now, with that being said, spread your legs," he demanded.

Reluctantly, she pried her legs apart, for which he got in between them with no problem. She could feel him breathing on her neck and that alone made her sick to her stomach. However, there was nothing she could do because he has her pinned down on the bed.

"Kiss me, bitch," he demanded. She opened her mouth and felt him sticking his tongue down her throat. Olivia wanted to gag and even thought about biting his tongue, but he still has her gun pointed at her forehead and even has his finger on the trigger. To her shock, he reached over and uncuffed her from the bed, but he pulled her up on his lap, for which she straddled him. Once again, his bulging erection was pressing against her and she wants nothing more than to kick his ass.

She felt his hands cupping and kneading her ass while he started nipping and biting on her neck again. She could feel blood seeping out of her skin as kept biting her. She looked over his shoulder and saw a pipe laying nearby the bed. Sensing an opportunity, she reached over to grab it but Rojas wrapped his arms around her waist tightly; his hands still cupping her ass. Still, she struggled to grab the pipe from the floor and even managed to be an inch away from touching it, but he saw what she was trying to do and got angry.

"If you don't want a bullet in your fucking head, I wouldn't think about getting that pipe," Rojas growled in her ear. He pointed the gun at her head again to prove his point.

Sighing in anger and frustration, Olivia stopped moving. Rojas kept his hands on her ass, but this time, he pushed her back down on the mattress and once again handcuffed her on the bedposts. He unzipped his pants and pulled his hardened erection out, however, rather than making her perform oral sex on him again, he ended up masturbating right in front of her.

Olivia thrashed around on the bed; kicking and screaming and trying to get away, but he reached over and slapped her hard across her face. He kept fisting at his erection, but she kept kicking and thrashing to get away from him. She refused to be humiliated again, so, somehow, she managed to raise her head up and kicked him off of her.

Rojas got angry. Real angry. So much as that after he stuffed his erection back in his pants, he lunged at her, pinning her down on the mattress and proceeded to beat the holy hell out of her. She screamed out in pain and continued to struggle to break free but Rojas's assault got even more vicious. He reached over and grabbed the pipe from off the floor, stopping his assault on her long enough to get it.

With a still angry look on his face, he raised his arm up and whacked her face with the steel pipe. Real hard.

Olivia blacked out from the intensity of the pain.

X

**Special Victims Unit**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**November 4-5, 2009**

"Rojas's really smart. He left no trace, no money trail, no nothing. It's like he disappeared with Olivia off the face of this earth," Elliot sighed in frustration.

"You know what I think? It was a set up. Rojas knew we were coming, so taking Olivia was just an added bonus. He needed insurance and she was just a means to an end," Munch said.

Just then, Cragen came out of his office. From the intense look on his face, something must've happened.

"I got off the phone with a friend of my over at Narcotics. There's a huge drug party going down tomorrow night over in Queens and Rojas is rumored to be there. I won't be surprised if Olivia ends up with him," Cragen announced.

"A drug party? Why the hell would Rojas take a risk by showing up with Olivia on his arm?" Elliot asked, throwing his pen down on his desk in anger.

"Because he can't risk leaving her alone wherever he has her at; plus, he's got a new shipment coming in and he wants to test out his new product at the party. If Olivia tries to escape, he won't hesitate to kill her. Furthermore, he has her gun, which makes the situation more complicated," Munch explained.

"So, what are we gonna do here? There's gonna be lot of drug dealers there and if one of us goes undercover, everything will blow up in our faces if we're spotted," Elliot said, sighing again.

"I know. Which is why you're going undercover as a businessman by day and a potential drug buyer at night. Don't worry; you'll also be in disguise. If Olivia's there, you'll have the chance to get close to her," Cragen said.

Elliot got up from his desk and went over to grab his jacket off of the coat rack. "Okay, but I don't know if I can go in this alone."

"Which is why every single cop will be there as well. Also, I contacted the FBI about this operation and we're keeping each other in the loop because what Rojas is doing is much bigger than us," Cragen stated as he turned on his heel and headed back towards his office.

"Which means I have to deal with Porter again. Son of a bitch," Elliot muttered under his breath.

Munch got up and placed his hand on Elliot's shoulder. "Man, I wouldn't worry about Porter. Olivia loves you. Whatever she and Porter may have had, it's over. I don't think she never had those types of feelings for him. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. I can't allow the images of what Rojas is doing to her right now, but I feel like I'm failing her," Elliot admitted.

Munch patted his shoulder gently. "You're not failing her. We're gonna get our Liv back. And Rojas will pay for what he's doing. Now, come on. We have to get you ready for the party tomorrow night."

Elliot nodded his head as he and Munch headed out of the bullpen. The blue eyed hunk still had sinking feeling that something bad was about to happen and he might not be there long enough to put a stop to it.

Unbeknownst to him, Elliot would have a legitimate good reason to worry about Porter trying to move in on Olivia.

X

**Abandoned Warehouse**

**Manhattan, New York**

**November 5, 2009**

Weak sunlight woke Olivia up from her slumber. Still in pain after being assaulted with a lead pipe from Rojas, she attempted to get up but she also remembered that she was handcuffed to the bedpost and she was also still in her undergarments. She looked over her shoulder and saw Rojas sleeping right behind her; his arm wrapped around her waist and she even felt him fondling her left bra covered breast with his fingers. Groaning in pain, she realizing that even moving an inch will trigger another attack so she stayed put and closed her eyes once again.

However, Rojas began to stir, which made her open her eyes again. He moved slightly closer to her; pressing his boxer covered erection against her ass. She could hear him moan a little and that made her move to create some distance between them; but by doing so, made him angry.

"Move away from me one more time and I'll break every single bone in your body," he warned in her ear.

Sighing angrily, she stopped moving. Rojas was fully awake and was sitting up on the bed. He ended up sitting on top of her and he leaned down so that his face were mere inches from her.

"Tonight is the night. We're going to the party. Remember, you're my wife and I'm not gonna let you out of my sight or else you're one dead bitch. Understand?" he warned, looking angry.

"I understand," she said, making no room to argue with him. She was still in so much pain from him beating her with the pipe.

He uncuffed her from the bedpost and pulled her up on her feet. He yanked her over to where her clothes were pilled up at, then he reached down, picked them up and threw them at her.

"Put your clothes on. I have to take care of business with someone who's gonna be coming here in a few minutes and I'll be damned if you're gonna be looking like a slut. You're not gonna be messing up my money, bitch!" he hashed out as he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving her alone long enough to get dressed.

Olivia felt tears streaming down her face as she got dressed. She looked over her shoulder and saw Rojas sitting at his desk; staring at her with his brown eyes. He was still angry from the night before, but he didn't move a muscle because he didn't want his business to go down in flames. Furthermore, she felt violated because he was undressing her with his eyes. And from the way he was looking at her, he wanted to devour her right there and then.

When she got done getting dressed, Rojas got up and went over to where she was standing. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her over to the chair he was sitting at and pushed her down on it. He ended up handcuffing her on the chair because he's not about to let her go.

"Just so you stay put," he said when he got finished. Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she heard the door opened, then slammed closed. Rojas screamed at the man for slamming the door, but then lowered his voice when he and the man shook hands. Rojas pulled the man over to his lab and, more importantly, where Olivia was handcuffed at.

However, when she opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of the man Rojas was doing business with, her entire world crumbled right before her very eyes.

Things just went from bad to worse.

**Coming up in the next chapter: The drug party happens. Elliot and Olivia see each other. Will the pair make out of there together or will Rojas and his team manage to outsmart them again? And what about Rojas's partner in crime? Can anyone guess who it is? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	3. Blessing in disguise

**Okay, so you pretty much figured out that it's Dean who's working with Rojas. And you're right and you're gonna find out why in this chapter. And, yes, ladies and gentlemen, there's a EO reunion happening in this chapter as well. However, the question is will they be able to get out of this together or will Olivia have to endure Rojas's wrath even more? In this chapter, you'll find out.**

**One more thing: I'll be continuing writing EO stories even though the ship has sailed concerning them. We're never gonna see them together now and they might as well end the show altogether. And, I'm also sad because we have to say goodbye to Criminal Intent on Sunday. The Law & Order brand is really coming to an end. But as long as we keep Elliot, Olivia, Bobby and Alex alive in our stories, nothing can take that away from us!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Abandoned Warehouse**

**Manhattan, New York**

**November 5, 2009**

"I done what you wanted, Porter. I want my money," Rojas growled angrily.

Dean just shook his head. "You're not getting it until you get the job done, Rojas. Bringing her here was just the first part of the plan. You will get your money at the party tonight. Until then, keep her company."

Rojas smiled. "You know something? Olivia gives great head. I got the best blowjob from her when we came here."

"Have you lost your fucking mind? You were supposed to bring her here and keep an eye out on her, not trying to get your rocks off. Besides, she's having sex with Stabler!" Dean screamed.

"It doesn't matter. She's never gonna see him again; not after when I get done with her," Rojas said, anger seeping out on his face.

"Like said before, you weren't supposed to touch her. At all. You were supposed to keep her here until we figure out the next move!" Dean growled.

"Okay, so I won't touch her until the party tonight. I'm not gonna let her out of my sight. If that punk shows up, I'll make sure they won't be seen together," Rojas assured his partner.

Dean just nodded his head. "See that you don't. There's gonna be every single cop and FBI agent at that party and they're planning on busting everybody there. I have a lot to lose so if Stabler manages to get his hands on Olivia, I'm screwed big time."

"Like I said before, she's not gonna be out of my sight. Now, is that all you have to tell me?" Rojas challenged.

"Yes. I'll see you at the party tonight. And don't forget what I said, Rojas," Dean warned as he turned on his heel and walked out of the warehouse, shutting the door behind him.

Olivia was still handcuffed to the chair and listened to everything that was said between Rojas and Dean. A single tear fell from her eye because she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Dean had her kidnapped just because she was dating Elliot and was extremely happy with him. When Dean came to visit her at the bullpen, he thought he had a chance, but she shot him down right away by telling him that she's seeing someone and that it's really serious. Serious enough that she moved in with Elliot a year after they started dating.

Rojas headed back toward her with a smile on his face. She shrunk back in fear because she knew he wasn't gonna abide by Dean's rules.

He reached over and uncuffed her from the chair, then he grabbed her by her arms and yanked her up on her feet. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lavished a kiss on her neck, making her shiver.

"He's gone, which means I can do whatever I want with you. With the party tonight, I think it's time we practice," he growled.

"Practice what?" Olivia snorted.

"Dancing, of course. You see, this is a black tie affair. Every single drug dealer, buyer and pusher are gonna be looking their best and their women are gonna be looking like starlets. I want you to look your best so you're gonna be wearing a gown. Now, let's dance," he told her with force.

"I don't dance," she lied. Not only does she dance but there's only one man she dances with. Her man, Elliot. And dancing with her man always leads to hot, passionate lovemaking.

"I don't fucking care, bitch! You're gonna dance with me whether you like it or not! Matter of fact, I have something that will make you change your mind!" he snapped as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a syringe. Her eyes were bulged wide open because she knew what he was about to do with it. He was gonna drug her just so he could be able to practice dancing with her.

Rojas ripped her shirt off and then he grabbed her left arm hard. He was about to poke her with the syringe when she conjured up enough strength to knock it right out of his hand with her right arm. He was filled with uncontrollable rage that she kicked the syringe out of his hand that he raised his hand up and slapped her hard across her tear stained face; getting great satisfaction in hearing her scream out in pain.

Olivia was hurting from the vicious slap, but she wasn't about to let him hurt her anymore. After gathering her bearings, she slapped him right back with the same intensity and viciousness as he had done to her.

He was angry. So angry that he lunged at her, but she moved out of the way and watched with satisfaction as he crashed and burned on the floor. Growling with anger, he got up, but she already started running; trying to find the nearest exit to escape.

She ran around the warehouse, trying to find a way out but Rojas was hot on her tail. She came across another exit and was about to push the door open when shots started ringing out. Olivia ducked on the floor and covered herself to make sure she didn't get shot. She checked herself for blood and bullet holes, but found nothing. Rojas stood right in front of her, pointing the gun at her head and he had the angriest look on his face.

"Get the fuck up right now!" he screamed. She put her hands up in surrender and got up like he told her. He then pushed her against the wall, wrapped his hand around her neck and pointed the gun right at her forehead.

"You stupid little bitch! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put a bullet in your head right now!" he roared.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, trying to breathe. His hand on her neck was making it impossible for her to breathe.

"Yeah, you're fucking sorry all right!" he screamed as he reached over and grabbed her by her long honey brown hair. He yanked her towards him; causing her to fall flush against him. He ended up dragging her back over to the mattress and threw her down on it, then he proceeded to handcuff her on the bedpost. When he got finished, he stood up and just left her there to suffer.

"You're lucky I can't touch you, or else you'd be one dead bitch. I have to step out for a while, so you just stay put and think about what you've done. I'll be back later and we'll get ready for the party," Rojas said before he turned on his heel and walked away.

Olivia struggled to get out of the handcuffs, but it was no use. She was cuffed tightly and her wrists were bleeding from being handcuffed so much. Sighing in frustration, she closed her eyes and dreamt about being in Elliot's arms again; his hands caressing her from head to toe while his lips descended on hers with such an incredible tenderness.

She had no idea that her dream of being with her man again were about to come true.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**November 5, 2011**

"I can't believe you got me a wig," Elliot groaned as he looked in the mirror.

"Hey, man, you're in disguise. Do you want Rojas to spot you right away? Besides, Olivia's gonna be there and there's a good chance that she'll be wearing a wig as well," Munch snickered.

"I know, but I'm perfectly happy with my receding hairline. Why the hell would you get me a blond wig? I'll look a bad jazz musician," Elliot groaned as he put the wig on his head.

"Hey, just so you know, there's a jazz musician named Richard Elliot, man. I heard his stuff and he's good," Munch replied.

"Okay, so looking like this will be worth it because soon, Olivia will be in my arms again. I'll still have Porter to deal with, but hey, I can't knock the hustle," Elliot replied, sighing deeply.

"Okay, and just so you know, every single cop will be there to back you up. Cragen even got some FBI agents to help us out. For some reason, he don't trust Porter, either. Are you ready to go?" Munch asked, gathering his things.

Elliot sighed and nodded his head. He just wants to get this over with because he couldn't wait another minute of having Olivia in his arms again. The last 24 hours has taken a huge toll on him and he couldn't wait to kick Rojas's ass for taking his girl. Furthermore, forensics were able to lift fingerprints off of the grenade that was thrown at Elliot and the team back at the airport. It turned out that the fingerprints belonged to a contract killer who did time in Sing Sing for attempted murder, but he got out after only serving eight years. He has kept a low profile until the attack at the airport.

The blue eyed hunk checked himself in the mirror one more time. He had to admit that he looked good. Wearing a black tux, a black bow tie, his signature glasses and the blond wig, there's no way in hell that he'd be recognized. Sighing deeply, he gathered his composure and started leaving his home, with Munch trailing close behind.

They both had no idea of the surprises that lay awaits them at the party.

X

**En Route to Ying/Yang Party Center**

**Queens, New York**

**November 4, 2009**

Olivia was sitting in the limo; heading towards the drug party with Rojas sitting right next to her. He was wearing a white tux with a black bow and cummerbund and his salt and pepper was slicked back neatly as he checked his cell phone to see if his shipment came in yet.

She was wearing a strapless black sequined gown with the slit up the front and black high heeled shoes. Her hair has been neatly pinned up with a lavender chiffon pin and the only jewelry she was wearing were a pair of diamond earrings and a tennis bracelet. Rojas wasn't kidding when he said he wanted her to look like a movie starlet.

His hand made its way on her knee and worked his way up her thigh. He looked at her with a evil grin on his face while she just sat there and looked straight ahead; staring at the window and not giving him the time of day. Rojas scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, but she still ignored him. It wasn't until he started fondling her ass that she finally looked at him.

"What do you want?" she asked, snapping at him.

He snickered. "You know I want. We still have a few minutes to spare, how about we have some fun?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not gonna happen. So, just scoot your ass back over there and leave me the hell alone."

He tightened his hold on her and glared at her. "You don't talk to me that way, bitch. Besides, remember who's in charge here!"

"Let me go and get the fuck off of me, you fucking little weasel!" she said, glaring right back at him.

"Not gonna happen, slut," he mocked angrily as he grabbed her by her arms and forcibly pulled her up on his lap. However, he wouldn't have the chance to have any fun with her because the limo pulled up in front of the party center a moment later. Growling in frustration, Rojas pushed Olivia off of his lap roughly and straightened himself out. The drive got out of the limo and crossed over to the back and opened the door. Rojas climbed out of the limo in a haste, grabbing Olivia's arm and dragging her out with him.

"Remember what I said, bitch. You're my wife and I'm not gonna let you out of my sight. If you do, God help me, you're one dead bitch! I still have you gun!" he growled in her ear. Then he dragged her right inside the party center.

The drug party was in full swing by the time Rojas and Olivia got inside. Every single drug dealer, pusher and buyer were dressed to the nines. The women they were with dressed like movie stars; Hollywood beauties who could make any real actress look like average women.

Elliot showed up ten minutes before, wearing his glasses and his horrible blond wig. He began mingling with the guests; trying to act casual and interested, knowing that there were several cops surrounding the ballroom, waiting to move in. He was also wearing a wire so that any conversation that was being held, he would be able to capture it all. Furthermore, SWAT team members and FBI agents had the party center completely surrounded so when the bust finally goes down, no one will be able to escape.

He grabbed a glass of bubbly champagne from a passing waiter and continued to mingle when he saw her. He laid his blue eyes on a stunning looking Olivia being dragged around by Rojas. Elliot's anger began to get the best of him when he saw Rojas had his arm around her waist tightly; making sure she doesn't get away from him. He just wanted to go over there and beat the shit out of Rojas for even putting his hands on her, but he also kept his cool. He didn't want his cover to be blown so he continued to walk. This time, he strutted his way over to them.

Olivia wants nothing more than to create some distance from Rojas, but he has his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. She sighed in frustration as she felt a presence looming right behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw a blond man looking right at her. At first, she turned away because she thought he was creeping her out with his staring, but when she looked over her shoulder and looked at him again, and seeing his sparkling blue eyes staring right back at her, Olivia held in her breath and couldn't believe her good luck.

Because the blond man who was staring at her was none other than the love of her life, Elliot!

She needed to be near him. She ached to be with him, even if it's for a minutes or a second. She sighed and turned back around, only to find that Rojas was no longer standing by her side with his arm wrapped around her waist. Sensing an opportunity, she quickly headed towards the ladies' room, looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed. Once inside, she went over to the sink, lowered her head and let out a deep breath that she had held in for so long. Rojas ended up making a mistake by leaving her alone.

The door opened and Olivia held in her breath when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She braced herself for the inevitable to happen when the blond man appeared a second later. He quickly took off his wig and glasses, revealing himself as Elliot.

"I'm so glad to see you," she told him as she leaped right into his outstretched arms. He held her tightly against him; peppering kisses all over her face and burying his face along her neck and shoulders.

The now reunited couple just stood in the middle of the bathroom; holding each other tightly and elated to be together again.

And what Olivia was about to tell him, Elliot would have good reason to want to kill Dean and Rojas.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Olivia tells Elliot everything that went down at the warehouse, then, they take advantage of being together again by having hot sex. Rojas and Dean ended up going against each other when they realized that Olivia managed to get away from them. And the bust goes down. Will EO make it out together? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	4. Take down

**Okay, everybody, this is the moment we all EO shippers have been waiting for. Yes, we're finally gonna get some love between them and boy, they need it. And, yes, the bust goes down; but the question is, will Elliot and Olivia get out of this together or will something else get in the way? In this chapter, you'll find out.**

**Oh, and if you're wondering if Dean having Olivia kidnapped just because he was jealous of her relationship with Elliot, well, there's more to the story. Olivia will explain everything in this chapter as well. Dean's more dirty than we thought.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Ying/Yang Party Center**

**Queens, New York**

**November 4, 2009**

Olivia allowed fresh tears to fall from her brown eyes as she was being held tightly in Elliot's arms, in the bathroom of the party center where they both were at. She tightened her arms around his neck and buried her face against his shoulder, feeling him tremble and also sighing in relief when he started placing kisses all over her face. They pulled apart a moment later and stared at each other with smiles on their tear stained faces.

"Baby, are you okay? Did that son of a bitch do something to you?" he asked, his voice strained.

She knew that if she told him differently, he'd call her out on it. Her boyfriend knew her better than anybody else and that's one of the thing that made her fall in love with him in the first place.

"Rojas took me to an abandoned warehouse, where he also set up his lab. He made me perform oral sex on him twice," she admitted.

"He did what?" Elliot screamed, but he calmed down when he saw her breaking down.

"The second time I had to perform oral sex, he ejaculated all over my stomach, then he licked it off with his tongue. He also stripped me down to my bra and panties and I was handcuffed to the bed. He also tried to masturbate in front of me, but I kicked him away. He got angry and beat the hell out of me with a lead pipe," she explained.

"When I get my hands on him, he's gonna wish he was dead," Elliot seethed with anger.

"That's not all. When he had me in the limo, he touched me between my legs and I had to sit on his lap three times. He started biting my neck and started grabbing me all over; including my ass. He still has my gun; threatening to cut my body up into little pieces and then spreading me all over the United States if I didn't do what he wanted. I tried to escape, but he shot at me to prove how serious he was. Fortunately for me, he didn't rape me vaginally. He never had the chance because I kept managing to fight him off," Olivia said, her voice cracking.

"Liv, baby, what else happened?" he asked, trying to get as much information as possible. He was still wearing a wire so everything she was saying was being recorded.

"Earlier today, he had a visitor. So I got dressed, but he handcuffed me to the chair because according to him, I wasn't about to mess up his money by being a slut. When I saw who his partner was, everything crumbled," she said.

"Who is this partner?" he asked, getting tense.

"Elliot, you were right about him all along. I don't even know why I trusted him in the first place," she grumbled.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked, his voice getting louder.

"Yes. It's Dean. Dean Porter. He's in cahoots with Rojas," she finally revealed.

Elliot got angry. Real angry. So angry that he balled his hand up into tight fist and punched the mirror; startling them both. He was breathing heavily and shaking in anger at the thought of the FBI agent having a hand in Rojas kidnapping Olivia.

"When I get my hands on Porter, I'm gonna break every single bone in his miserable little body!" he roared.

"That's not the worst part, El. Dean had me kidnapped because I'm with you and we're living together. But, here's the kicker: Dean's involved in the drug game as well. He made over $20 million smuggling heroin from Mexico to Amsterdam. He also had two of his fellow agents killed because they were starting to figure out who he really was working with and he even got a member of the CIA go rogue. I'm telling you, El, Dean's gotten more and more dangerous. I'm just a means to an end," she explained, lowering her head.

He reached over and pulled her in his arms once again. He was still angry, but more importantly, he blamed himself for not preventing Olivia from getting hurt. He made a vow when they first started dating that he'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe and he failed. He failed her and he failed himself.

"El, whatever you're thinking, don't. You're not at fault. I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself," she said, tapping right into his thought.

He looked at her in amazement. That's one of the things that attracted him to her in the first place; she knew him like the back of his hand.

"Rojas and Dean are at fault, not you. I knew you were gonna come for me, no matter what. There's no place I'd rather be than in your arms, baby. So, don't do that to yourself. You're not at fault, okay?" she assured him.

"Okay. God, I love you so much," he murmured in her ear.

She smiled against his chest. "I love you, too, El."

Elliot leaned down and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue descending against hers with such an incredible tenderness. Olivia closed her eyes and felt tingles going up and down her spine as she felt his arms being wrapped around her waist tightly. He lifted her up in his arms and placed right on the counter; he never tore his lips away from hers.

Meanwhile, the party was still going on and Rojas was one angry son of a bitch. Olivia managed to get away from him and he was currently trying to find her. He looked around the room, but she was nowhere to be found; which means she had managed to walk out the front door without being detected and now she's far, far away.

He was really pissed off.

"How could you do this, Rojas? We had a deal!" Dean barked when he approached the older man with an angry look on his face.

"She got away. I can't do anything about it. That bitch could be anywhere," Rojas countered.

"Yeah, back to her fucking her partner/boyfriend. You were supposed to not let her out of your sight. Everything was supposed to go down then I was supposed to run away with her. Now, you just fucking ruined everything!" Dean screamed.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and get out of my face! Besides, that bitch doesn't mean a damn thing to me; although she gives great head!" Rojas screamed back, smiling evilly. However, his mood quickly changed when Dean drew his arm back and punched the older man right in his face; knocking him down on the ground. Luckily, no one else saw what happened between them.

"We're done, Rojas! We're fucking done! Besides, I lost $10 million in Mexico because the operation was just shut down by DEA agents. I'll have to come up with a plan to recoup my losses and I'm gonna do it without you! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll have to find Olivia and get my money back!" Dean screamed as he turned on his heel and stormed away.

Back in the bathroom, Olivia hissed loudly when Elliot started fondling her breasts through the dress she was wearing. He tugged the fabric down, licking his lips hungrily at her bra covered breasts. He pulled the straps of her bra down and then he took off her bra. He thumbed her nipples, turning them into hard peaks and watching in pure satisfaction his girlfriend throwing her head back and moaning loudly.

"Babe, I have to take my clothes off. I'm wearing a wire," he revealed.

She shot her head up again and looked at him in wonder. "So, you mean to tell me that someone can hear us?"

"Not just someone. Cragen and Munch. They're parked behind the center. They just heard everything you just said," he revealed.

She reached over and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a microphone taped right on his chest. She removed it carefully, then she sat it down on the counter before pulling him closer to her. She leaned over and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly; shoving her tongue right in his mouth. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist; crushing her to him and she could feel his erection pressing against her thigh, letting her know that he wanted her and he wanted her right now. She smiled against his lips and tightened her arms around his neck.

Elliot growled and lifted her up on the counter. He reached right under her dress and yanked her panties right down to her ankles. Olivia kicked them off with her foot, then she reached over and started fumbling with his pants. She finally unzipped them and yanked them down to his ankles, along with his boxers, in which he kicked them off with his feet after taking his shoes off. He stood right in front of her; his member standing at attention and ready to be in contact with her wetness.

Grinning foolishly, she peeled her dress right off of her heated body; tossing the garment right on the floor. As she hopped off the counter, their lips fused together once again, their tongues battling for dominance. He turned her over so that her back was facing him, then he bent her over on the counter. He got right behind her and rubbed his member against her plump ass, teasing her as he rubbed himself up and down over her slit. Olivia moaned loudly when Elliot started thrusting inside of her slowly and carefully. Even though they've been in this position a lot, he still didn't wanna hurt her.

She could feel him filling her with tenderness and care. She closed her eyes and felt the sensation of having her boyfriend inside of her and having his hands caressing her body like an experienced lover. He cupped her hips with his hands and started moving slowly. She ended up gripping the faucet with her hands when he started picking up the pace. The only sounds you could hear was them moaning each other's names in passion.

Before long, Elliot started picking up the pace and started thrusting inside of her faster and harder. Olivia gripped the faucet so hard, she ended up cutting the water on and her knuckles started to turn white as a ghost. He stopped moving long enough to flip her over so that she was facing him and managed to stay deep inside of her. She gripped the back of his neck with her hands and moaned again when he started to move inside of her.

The sounds of skin slapping together and the loud grunts, groans and moans were enough to send anyone over the edge. As she began to happily falling over the edge, she leaned over and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly; pushing her tongue in her mouth. He groaned; grabbing her ass with his calloused hands and proceeded to pound deeper and harder inside of her. She could feel her legs were about to fall off.

A cry ripped out of her throat when her orgasm ripped through her body like scissors cutting through paper. He soon followed by thrusting several more times before spilling deep inside of her. He collapsed against her; breathing heavily and kissing her collarbone as they were coming down from their incredible high.

"God, that was amazing," she breathed happily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He chuckled against her neck. "Yeah. Who knew having sex in the bathroom at a drug party could be so arousing?"

"And so fun. Only us, right?" Olivia laughed.

The detectives were dressed and raring to go within minutes; with Elliot placing the microphone right back on his chest. Thank God he was able to turn the volume down before he took it off because the last thing he needs is everyone hearing them having sex. He shuddered in horror at the thought.

They were on their way out of the bathroom when they heard the unmistakable sounds of cops busting in and telling everyone to stay where they are. Elliot reached inside his jacket and pulled out his gun, making sure that his finger was on the trigger before he pushed the door open and took a seat outside. He saw cops and federal agents telling the people to get down on the ground.

"What's going on?" Olivia whispered, standing right behind him.

"The bust's going down. I'm gonna have to go out there. I want you to go with me; don't leave my side, okay?" he replied.

"I won't. No matter what, I won't," she promised him. He pushed the door open even wider and moved out, with her trailing right behind him, her hand placed on the small of his back. They made their way towards the bust and were relieved to see Cragen and Munch standing not too far from them; both of them have their guns at two drug dealers, who were on the floor with their hands on their backs.

"Cap, thanks for showing up," Elliot called out to his superior.

Don looked up and saw Elliot standing on the other side of the room, with Olivia standing right behind him. He smiled because the woman he considered a daughter was safe.

"No problem. Are you okay, Olivia?" Cragen asked.

She just nodded her head. "I'm fine. Let's just get out of here."

"I don't think so, Olivia. Nobody move," Dean said, appearing out of nowhere by coming up right behind her and pointing the gun right at her temple. Elliot quickly turned and pointed the gun right at Dean. He just needed to get the perfect shot.

"Drop your weapon, Porter or I'll shoot your stupid ass," Elliot warned.

"I don't think so, Elliot. You're not getting what you want this time. I'm getting out of here with Olivia and you're not gonna stop me," Dean growled, pushing the barrel of the gun against Olivia's temple harder.

"On the contrary, asshole, it's you who won't getting what you want. I know everything," Elliot countered with a smirk on his face.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Dean grumbled.

"Olivia told me everything; about you having her kidnapped, the drug game with the Mexican cartel, the murder of two federal agents and the fact that Rojas sexually assaulted her! You did all of this just because she's with me. Not only did she tell me everything, I got it all on tape, asshole! You had every single opportunity to be with her, but you fucking blew it! Yeah, you blew it! So, if anything, you fucking lost, you lowdown, dirty son of a bitch!" Elliot screamed.

Dean was furious. Real furious. He was furious because everything was crumbling around him. Elliot was right about one thing; he blew it with his chance with Olivia. He could've been with her if he hadn't been so selfish and greedy. Still, he realized that if he couldn't have Olivia, he's gonna make sure Elliot won't have her, either.

Elliot saw Dean placing his finger on the trigger. Realizing that he was about to blow Olivia's brains off, the blue eyed hunk made his move by pulling the trigger. Dean was hit in the shoulder, making him drop his gun and screaming out in pain. Olivia slid underneath the table to take cover while Elliot took the chance by tackling Dean down on the ground and punching him dead in his face. He then turned the agent over on his stomach and slapped the handcuffs on him, then he pulled him up on his feet and threw him over to several uniformed officers, who then dragged him out of the party center.

"Are you okay, Elliot?" Cragen asked as he and Munch went over to where the blue eyed detective was standing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I couldn't let Dean kill Olivia," Elliot replied.

"Damn, Stabler, that was good reflexes you got. I wish Fin was hear to see this," Munch chuckled.

"He'll be back home from his honeymoon with Melinda next week. In the meantime, we have to get this case solved," Elliot replied, laughing hard.

"About that, we're turning this over to the Feds. They're going Rico on Dean since he's an agent. Thanks to what Olivia told you on tape, they're gonna get him hard," Cragen said, patting Elliot on his shoulder.

"Yeah. What about Rojas, though? He sexually assaulted Olivia and helped Dean with the drug cartel," Elliot reminded them.

"He's dead, Elliot. When the bust went down, Rojas busted out through an emergency exit door and ran right into several FBI agents. He started shooting right at them; wounding at least two of them. They had no other choice but to take him down. He was declared DOA (dead on arrival) at the hospital 10 minutes later. She won't have to worry about him anymore. Speaking of which, when you find her, take her home and take good care of her. We'll handle everything back at the precinct," Cragen declared as he and Munch walked away.

"El, is the coast clear?" Olivia said from underneath the table.

"Yeah, you can come out now," he assured her. She did just that a moment later, then she got up from her feet and dusted the dirt right off of her dress. She couldn't wait to take this off because it was starting to irritate her.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked as he went over to where she was standing.

"I'm fine, El. Just take me home," she said as she laid her head right on his shoulder. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when he planted a searing kiss on her forehead and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Okay, we're going home. Besides, I think you need a good glass of wine and a nice bubble bath," he whispered in her ear as they began walking out of the party center.

"Baby, you know exactly what I need," she whispered back as they headed out of the party center and more importantly, out of Queens.

At least, they were together again.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Elliot loses his cool while interrogating Dean. Fin returns from his honeymoon and finds out what was going on while he was away. And Olivia and Elliot consummate their reunion in their apartment. Stay tuned!**

**This story isn't over yet. Believe me, I know what I'm doing so I'm gonna stretch it out a little bit more. We still don't know some things about Dean!**

**One more thing, Elliot and Olivia have an apartment together in Brooklyn, just so you know.**

**Please review!**


End file.
